1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gesture recognition device that captures an image of a user's motion with a camera and recognizes a gesture of the user from the captured image, an electronic apparatus, a gesture recognition device control method, a control program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various information input devices that recognize a gesture of a user to generate a control signal controlling an apparatus. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose the information input device. Specifically, in some information input devices, the user operates an input device such as a pointing device, a pen-type device, and a touch pad, and the input device detects a user's motion to recognize a gesture of the user.
On the other hand, in some information input devices, a camera captures an image of the user's motion with no use of the input device, and the gesture of the user is recognized from the captured image. Hereinafter, the information input device that recognizes the gesture of the user from the image is referred to as a gesture recognition device. In the gesture recognition device, it is not necessary for the user to operate the input device, but the user can intuitively input an operation instruction to the device. Therefore, the gesture recognition device is expected to serve as a next-generation interface.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-303207 (published in Oct. 28, 2004)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-301301 (published in Dec. 24, 2009)    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-166187 (published in Jun. 28, 2007)    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-244804 (published in Oct. 9, 2008)